Piraka Means Worse than Thief or Murderer
by GaliDefiled
Summary: After being captured by the Piraka, Hahli is interrogated. things go poorly. Rated M for non-consensual sex and implied character death. also, it's basically porn without plot


Hahli's eyes opened slowly. She was in a dark room, bound to a chair. There was a sole door on one wall, but other than that there were no markings whatsoever. Hahli was just about to try to break through her restraints when the door opened, admitting a spiky crimson creature. Hakkan. He grinned at Hahli in a way that made her skin crawl. She had seen that expression before on the face of Karzahnni. It was an expression of lust.

"Good evening, Toa. I'll be your interrogator today." The Piraka said, his voice rough as sandpaper. "Shall you make this easier on yourself and tell me your name?"

"Hahli." She muttered angrily.

"Good, good, and where exactly is the rest of your team hiding?" Hakkan asked.

"You already know I won't tell you"

"Yes, I do. So now we get to the fun part."

Hahli was just about to ask what he meant by that when Hakkan jumped on top of her. He ripped her from the ropes and threw her to the ground. She screamed as he undid his cod piece and revealed his foot-long cock. Hahli tried to get away, but Hakkan grabbed her arm and pulled her to her knees, so that she was at eye level with his erect member.

"Suck" was all he said, and Hahli reluctantly complied, pumping her head up and down his shaft, shuddering at the repulsive taste in her mouth. Hakkan's cock started tensing up, and Hahli made the mistake of slowing down. Immediately, Hakkan's hands grabbed Hahli's head and started fucking her mouth faster and faster. It was only a couple of seconds before the Skakdi came, blowing his load all over the Ga-Toa. Hahli shuddered as she wiped the milky-white substance off her mask. Hakkan flipped the Toa of Water over and removed the armor covering her clit.

"Prepare your cervix, bitch!" he yelled, thrusting deep within her, tearing through her hymen easily. He continued thrusting over and over again, until Hahli's ass was rubbed raw from the constant slapping of the Skakdi's hips against it. Hahli looked her attacker in the eyes as he thrust into her, deciding that she would not let this monster break her.

"Oh no…. we're not finished yet. Not by a long shot." He smiled evilly as the door opened once more, and three of Hakkan's partners, Thok, Vezok, and Reidak, entered. Hahli noticed that their crotch armor had already been removed, and that their cocks were already fully erect. The three monsters sprung upon her in an instant, tearing her armor away like Matoran opening presents on Naming Day. Once she was naked, the three creatures admired their handiwork, rubbing their hands across her supple breasts, squeezing them, clawing them, cutting them. However, they soon tired of her chest and began to admire the rest of her body. It wasn't long before Reidak discovered her asshole. He immediately lined up his cock and plunged into the Toa's ass. Hahli screamed in agony as he began to thrust harder and harder into her, allowing Thok to take advantage of Hahli's open mouth. Vezok followed the example of his partners by thrusting into her vagina.

Amid her screams, Hahli closed her eyes, trying desperately to think of a happy memory. But every time she thought of one, it was instantly shattered by the thrusts of her rapists. After a few unsuccessful tries, Hahli gave up, and let them have their way with her. After this, everything blurred together for Hahli. Thok in her ass, Reidak in her mouth. Thok in her cunt, Hakkan in her ass. Thrusting in and out with the strength of Muaka Cats. Eventually they grew tired of her, and one by one left, leaving only Hakkan alone with the broken Toa of Water.

"You ready to talk, sweetheart?" he asked, smirking at the cum-soaked Toa.

Hahli looked down at herself. She was cut, bruised, and defiled. But she was still a Toa. And with her las bit of strength, she stood up, and looked Hakkan in the eyes. "You can assault me a thousand times, but I shall never betray my friends." She said, not feeling as tough as she sounded.

Hakkan shrugged. "well, damn, sweetcheeks. Guess that means you're useless to us. Guess that means Z'll want his turn."

"Z?" Hahli asked nervously.

"You'll see." Hakkan said, walking towards the door. As the door shut, a buzzing sound filled the air, before concentrating in a single place, where a green/gold mass was forming. It molded itself into a form much like the other Piraka. Brutish, reptilian, and menacing. The figure stood still for a long time, his face hidden by shadows. All Hahli could see of him were his crimson eyes glowing in the darkness, and a vague silhouette. The two beings stood there for a while, staring at each other, before the newcomer finally spoke.

"You're not going to live till tomorrow" he said with a voice like a thousand razor blades. "But before you die, I want you to know that we will find your friends, and we will kill them" With that, "Z" stepped forward, revealing a face half-formed, with half of it in a constant state of motion, as if it were made up of a swarm of tiny insects. The only thing about him that didn't seem to be affected by the swarm was his grin, which shone a brilliant white amid the shadows that fell across his face. He was the most terrifying thing Hahli had ever seen.

"Don't hurt me….. please…" Hahli cried, backing away in fear.

"Unfortunately, my dear. I have to. You should have just told us where your team is. You could have spared yourself all of this." But no. you had to do things the hard way. A pity really, to end one so beautiful. But I'll get over it." Z said, advancing on the terrified Toa. A blade formed in his right hand. Which he swiftly raised above his head. "Now hold still, this won't hurt a bit." And he plunged the blade downwards.


End file.
